Goodbye My Lover
by Belluse KS
Summary: El teléfono vibra pero esta vez Ja'Far no contesta.


Disclaimer: _Magi_ : _The Labyrinth of Magic!_ Pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka.

Advertencias: SinJa, Simbad x Ja'far. Pareja homosexual. La siempre falta ortográfica. Occ por parte de los personajes.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-_

 **Goodbye My Lover**

 _Fue fácil vivir día tras día_ _  
_ _Sin tacto con el Ritmo y el Blues._ _  
_ _Pero ahora necesito un poco de dar y tomar_

 **New York State of Mind** _ **-**_ **Billy** **Joel**

Ja'Far mira la mesa junto a la cama, su teléfono no para de vibrar desde hace mucho. Lo observa detalladamente hasta que dejo de vibrar, es como si supiera que estaba a punto de hacerlo pedazos. Pero él realmente no puede destruir otro teléfono solo por capricho, después de todo son caros y lo necesita para su trabajo donde se supone que tendría que estar en estos momentos.

Ja'Far cae de nuevo sobre la cama, presionando una mano contra su cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Por una vez en su vida odiaba su trabajo, bueno no lo odiaba realmente más bien odiaba los días como estos en que la rutina y el peso de sus deberes sobrepasaban sus límites físicos y emocionales. Él ha estado dejando que el trabajo absorba poco a poco su vida personal hasta el punto que no ha visitado la tumba de sus padres en meses.

Siente antes que escucha el vibrar de su teléfono, vuelve a cerrar los ojos hasta que deja de vibrar. Tal vez debería mandarle un mensaje a Masrur, decirle que tomara sus retrasadas y acumuladas vacaciones. Y es lo que hace en un mensaje corto, añadiendo tardíamente a su equipo de trabajo.

El teléfono vuelve a vibrar, pero esta vez Ja'Far está tomando un baño en su tina así que finge no escucharlo.

El teléfono vuelve a vibrar y esta vez Ja'Far está preparando un desayuno como a él le gusta, su cafetera pita y el olor de los huevos revueltos le dan un aroma a su departamento. Los come lentamente, disfrutando del sabor a huevos frescos mientras lee el periódico de ayer, pero que importa ¿Él tiene sus vacaciones ahora mismo no es así? Así lee lo que se ha perdido en el mundo exterior, se ríe de los chistes malos mientras se toma un trago de su café.

El teléfono de vuelve a vibrar pero esta vez Ja'Far está haciendo una pequeña maleta, eligiendo la ropa neutral para cualquier clima y si le llegara a faltar cuenta con una tarjeta de crédito y sus ahorros de su trabajo. No sabe cuál es su destino pero el aeropuerto tendrá vacantes hacia algún rincón del planeta. Observa su reloj y apenas son las 12, eso le da tiempo para ir a otro lugar.

Son las 12:30 y le han informado que su taxi le está esperando. Cierra su departamento, camina hacia el ascensor mientras va tarareando una vieja canción que escucho en alguna parte.

Ja'Far le da las gracias al taxista y le da una dirección, el señor de unos cuarenta y tantos le da una sonrisa bonachona, enciende el estéreo y le comenta sobre el clima. Ja'Far responde automáticamente pero le dice que antes deben hacer una parada, que no tardara y que si lo espera le pagara muy bien.

El teléfono vuelve a vibrar y son las 2 de la tarde pero Ja'Far lo vuelve a ignorar, se encuentra ante la tumba de sus padres. Con mucho respeto deja el ramo de rosas blancas para su madre y las camelias para su padre. Recita una plegaria en su honor, les cuenta un poco de su vida y que se ira por un tiempo, les pide disculpas por haberlos tenido tan abandonados, les promete volver pronto a visitarlos.

Son las 5 de la tarde y aeropuerto sigue igual de lleno como siempre, gente yendo y viniendo, algunos con prisa, otros admirando un nuevo lugar desconocido para sus ojos. Ja'Far tiene un boleto comprado en menos de 10 minutos, le consiguieron un lugar rápido después de haber coqueteado un poco con el lindo muchacho que le atendió. Solo le queda esperar que su vuelo sea anunciado.

Son las 4 de la mañana y una azafata le está cubriendo con una cobija. Le da una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se vuelve a dormir.

Ja'Far despierta por el ligero sonido de las olas, se encuentra desorientado porque esta no es su cama pero al moverse un poco más recuerda el aterrizaje y haber preguntado por un buen hotel, recuerda su viaje de 30 minutos hasta el hotel. Recuerda que esta en el piso intermedio de un hotel sumamente agradable, sonríe por sus articulaciones relajadas y su estómago gruñe por comida es ahí cuando decide bajar al restaurant de hotel y tener un desayuno decente.

El teléfono dejo de vibrar hace mucho, tal vez desistieron al ver que no llegaba o simplemente se le acabo la pila. Son las 11 a.m de un nuevo día y él ya tiene planes para el resto de su día. Decide que el recorrido que ofrece el hotel bien podría valer la pena. Planea aprovechar cada momento de estas vacaciones improvisadas, conversa con una pareja casada, se ríe de lo que le cuentan, le escurre unas cuantas lágrimas al saber que ellos habían venido por que necesitaban un respiro después de la muerte de uno de sus hijos, intercambian contactos y quedan en salir juntos los que restan de sus vacaciones.

La mujer, Eloise le dice que le recuerda a su hija. A su hija muerta. El hombre Albert le dice que lo disculpen por la osadía de su esposa pero que si tiene cierto parecido con ella. Y él les dice que no se preocupen, que debió ser una gran mujer y espera puedan sobrellevar su perdida, Ja'Far les cuenta entre tragos sobre sus padres, que murieron hace mucho. Que está enamorado de su jefe, que es un idiota pelimorado y que le ha salvado el culo literalmente ciento de veces. Eloise dice que lo deje, que encontrara a alguien que lo valore y pueda amarlo de igual manera pero él niega con la cabeza mientras le da una sonrisa triste.

Son las 12 p.m, Albert les dice a ambos que deben subir a dormir porque mañana les espera otro recorrido, Ja'Far los despide mientras se dirige a su propio cuarto.

Han pasado 3 días desde que llego, Eloise y Albert siguen en otro recorrido, lo invitaron pero el declino amablemente, les comento que quería pasear por otros rumbos.

Han pasado 5 días, son las 5 p.m y Albert y Eloise se están despidiendo, tienen que regresar a su ciudad. Es hora de que vuelvan a su rutina, Eloise le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso mientras le decía que se cuidara de no coquetear con tantos muchachos bonitos, Albert también lo abrazo, le revolvió su cabello y le comento que no olvidara llamarlos. Ambos le dieron un beso en la mejilla y le dijeron que se cuidara.

Son las 10 a.m, su teléfono vibra pero él lo vuelve a ignorar. Esta vez está en la playa tomando el sol, un libro en su regazo permanece en la misma página desde que llego mientras el solo puede admirar la belleza del mar.

Son las 10:20, han pasado 6 días y Sinbad al fin pudo encontrarlo. "Te encontré"

Ja'Far alza la mirada y sonríe. "Me encontraste" repite en un tono bajo sin nada más que decir.

Esta vez su teléfono no vibro.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-_

Nota: Casi no hubo diálogos pero espero les haya gustado y si es así espero puedan dejar algún comentario.

El título es por la canción Goodbye My Lover de James Blunt.

No tiene nada que ver pero fue la inspiración de este One-Shot (?).

:3


End file.
